


Peter is Snow White

by sserendip1ty



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Cute Peter Parker, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, ironman - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, zoolinguist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserendip1ty/pseuds/sserendip1ty
Summary: Peter meeting and talking with animals 😊
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	1. The Chipmunk

Tony froze in place at the sight of what was in his car.  
There on the driver seat with a torn open bag of chips was a chipmunk.  
How the hell a chipmunk got in his car he doesn’t know, all he does know is that he wants it out.

Peter was still rambling on about his day and hadn’t even noticed Tony’s frozen and confused state. He opened the car and sat in the passenger seat.  
He looked up at Tony with a raised eyebrow but then followed his gaze to the seat beside him.

“Oh woah. Hey there Buddy, I didn’t even notice you there.”

Tony was stunned that Peter didn’t start freaking out. He didn’t expect the kid to strike up a conversation with the damn chipmunk.

“Pete get out of the car, who knows how many germs that thing has. I will call someone to come get rid of it.”

Both Peter and the chipmunks eyes seemed to widen. “Get rid of it!? You can’t kill him Tony!” 

“Woah kid calm down.” Tony held up his hands in defence. “I never said anything about killing it”

Peter let out a sigh of relief and the chipmunk seemed to go back to slouching with his bag of chips. 

“I can’t have it in the car with us Pete. It needs to get out and we have somewhere to be.” Tony released a deep sigh as he checked the time on his watch.

“I will get it out. Don’t worry” peter smiled and pulled something from his pocket.

“Hey buddy” 

Tony’s face formed a look of even more confusion as Peter started talking with it again.

“I know you are really comfortable with the bag of chips in Tony’s car but we really need to be somewhere. Is there any way you could move somewhere else? I even have this awesome Snickers chocolate bar you will love.”

The chipmunk tilted it’s head to the side, as if it was giving it some thought. The small creature then suddenly sprung up and jumped up off the chair and out of Peter’s passenger door. 

“Thank you so much! You are such a nice and kind chipmunk.” Peter thanked the creature and then handed the chocolate bar over.

The chipmunk grabbed the snickers and ran off.

“There we go! He is gone” Peter smiled at Tony.

Tony laughed and shook his head as he brushed off the crumbs from his seat.

“You never cease to amaze me Pete.”

Peter laid his head on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Thanks”

Tony smiled and quickly pecked the top of Peter’s head.

“I am still going to get this car thoroughly cleaned though. The little guy was eating chips on my seat!”

Peter burst out laughing “It was pretty funny”

Tony’s smile widened even more.  
“I guess it was pretty funny.”


	2. Off to the zoo we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a nap....but somewhere he probably shouldn’t be napping.

Peter was all smiles and giddy as they sat in the car.

Tony had nudged him awake and surprised him with entry tickets to go to the zoo.

He had awoken from his sleepy state pretty quickly and jumped up to wrap his arms around Tony’s neck  
“oh my gosh! Thank you! This is going to be so fun!”   
It always made Tony feel great when he could make Peter this happy.

It didn’t take too long to arrive at the zoo. Peter was happily listing off all the animals he was excited to see. He ended up pretty much listing off all the animals that were at the zoo.

Tony and Peter started strolling causally through the zoo looking and cooing over all the animals.  
Peter’s eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at each and every animal.   
He laughed and chatted with the monkeys, ran up and down alongside the window of the merekats. Peter told Tony that they liked playing chasey with him.   
When they reached the hippos, Peter held his breath and puffed his cheeks with air to try and copy how the hippos looked.   
That one made Tony laugh at how funny he looked.  
Peter had also attempted to make an elephant noise with his mouth to imitate the other elephants, it made his lips tingle. 

Tony found Peter adorable.   
He did’t realise how much fun and how much excitement he would have by visiting some animals.  
Tony looked down at his watch and noticed it was already 1:30pm.   
“Hey kid. Do you want to grab some food?” 

Peter ran back over to him after saying goodbye to the elephants and linked arms   
“Yes please. All this walking around is making me hungry”

Tony ruffled his hair “alright, I think I’m in the mood for some hot chips. What about you?”

“Ohhhhh chips sound great!”

The pair happily got their chips and chatted about all the animals they had seen so far.  
After a half hour they had finished and started walking again.

“Hey pete, I am going to duck into the bathroom for a sec. I will be right back” 

Peter nodded his head and sat on a bench nearby.

Tony hadn’t been too long. But when he came back peter was gone.Tony whipped his head around to search the area.  
“Peter?”  
He was nowhere to be seen. Panic started to set in and his chest tightened.

“Pete!?” 

Tony started running to the animal enclosures nearby. Maybe he had just wondered over to look at them while he waited.   
Peter was still nowhere to be seen.  
Tony reached into his pocket for his glasses and slipped them on. 

“Friday, locate Peter.”   
Peter’s location popped up in front of him.  
“Huh?” Tony looked around him again.   
“Fri are you sure this is correct? Is says he is less than 30 meters away.”

“The location is accurate sir” she responded.

Tony had another look around and that’s when he saw him.

“Fuck! Peter!” 

Tony pressed his hands against the glass separating him and the Tiger enclosure.  
Peter was there laying across and hugging a giant Siberian tiger.  
The tiger seemed to be happy and calmly licking peter’s head as he slept. Like it was cleaning and looking after its own cub. 

Tony was in absolute shock. What the fuck is he supposed to do?  
He looked around him.   
Thankfully it has been pretty quiet at the zoo today and no one was currently nearby.  
He knocked on the glass.

“Peter! Buddy you need to wake up.” 

Nothing. He was still sound asleep with the tiger purring.  
Tony grabbed his phone and dialled Peter’s number. He could hear the ringing from where he was standing.  
Peter seemed to rouse and reach into his pocket 

“hello?” He mumbled as he answered.

“Pete…what the hell are you doing?”

Peter frowned “What do you mean?”

Tony’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water “What do you mean, what do you mean? You are in a tiger enclosure! I am at the glass, look over.”

Tony watched Peter look over at him.

“Oh…hey Mr stark. I came to say hi to the tigers but I fell asleep. I’m sorry.”

Tony felt like he was going to pass out over being so stressed. 

“Pete. Get out of the enclosure now! I am about to have a heart attack.”

“okay. I am sorry.” Peter hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

“Mr stark says I have to go now. Thank you for looking after me.” Peter spoke to the tiger. 

He gave it one last hug before he got up and made his way up and over the fence nearby.  
As soon as Peter was back over and safe Tony pulled him into a big hug. 

“You scared the absolute shit out of me. You do realise that yeah?” 

Peter hugged him back “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Tony sighed and rubbed his temple. “I think I need a nap now after all of that.”

Peter smirked “The tigers would let you nap with them if you ask nicely”

Tony couldn’t help but huff out a laugh.  
“No more tiger naps!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fond me on tumblr @squishy-parker


	3. Big baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets a kangaroo

Peter had been pretty thrilled when Tony offered for him to join him on his trip to Australia.  
Tony had a couple of business meetings but then he planned to spend the rest of the time at the beach and exploring with Peter.  
Today was one of the days where he was meeting with a possible business partner for the project he was working on.  
They were at a private high end golf club with trees and lush green grass everywhere. There were also mass amounts of Kangaroos which quickly gained Peter’s attention.  
Tony happily let Peter wander off while he talked about the project.

—————-

Peter giggled as he watched the kangaroo’s nose twitch.  
“You are so adorable” he cooed.  
Peter sat on the grass with about ten kangaroos around him eating the grass and slowly inching closer to the human intruder among the mob.  
A couple of them were curious of Peter. They came up close and sniffed his pants.  
One even tried to chew on his shirt.  
“Hey, don’t eat that. I need my shirt”  
Peter pat the top of it’s head and smiled at it.  
A shadow loomed over Peter, making him turn around to see a much bigger Kangaroo. It was a girl one because he noticed the pouch. The Roo leaned down and sniffed at his hair which made it a little bit wet.

—————-

Tony glanced at his watch and noticed it had been a while since Peter left to go see the animals. He was still deep in conversation but spared a second to quickly look around to see Peter.  
Tony stopped mid conversation and his mouth fell open slightly.  
Peter’s head was popping out of a kangaroos pouch.  
Confusion washes over him for a second before he shakes his head and continues the conversation.  
How is it that this is starting to become normal for him.

————-

It wasn’t too long after spotting Peter that the meeting had ended. He shook hands with the man and then started making his way over to Peter and the kangaroos.  
“Hey pete. Having fun?”  
Peter was now out of that pouch. Thank god, and sprawled out across the grass.  
Peter looked filthy.  
Tony scrunched up his face. “You have goo and gross stuff all over you.”  
Peter wiped his forehead with the back of his palm.  
“Yeah I know. She thought I was her baby.”  
Tony rose an eyebrow  
“You are one massive baby then.”  
A goofy smile spread over Peter’s face.  
Tony rolled his eyes and leant over and offered Peter a hand.  
Peter gladly took it and stood back up.  
Tony retracted his hand and saw gunk on it after helping the kid.  
“Ohh that is nasty.”  
Peter smiled wide and opened his arms “Hug?”  
Tony’s eyes widened. “No!” He quickly responded and started running away.  
“Hug!” Peter yelled again as he chased after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr😊 @squishy-parker


	4. What's the time Mr Wolf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter go camping but once again Peter meets a friendly animal.

Tony wiped his sweaty forehead.  
“Putting up that tent was somehow more difficult than making an ironman suit.”  
Peter rolled his eyes playfully “Was not. You just didn’t trust my instructions.”  
“It didn’t look like it would work your way.”  
“and did it?” Peter smirked  
Tony crossed his arms “maybe” he mumbled as he walked off.  
Peter couldn’t help but laugh at the pout he caught Mr stark doing before he walked away.  
“I am going to collect some wood for the fire.” He yelled across to Tony who was mumbling to himself.  
“Be safe kid. I will start preparing the food.” Tony responded.  
\---------  
Peter hadn’t been wandering around too long before he found a decent pile of sticks and small logs for the fire.   
A rustling from the shrubs ahead of him caught his attention.  
“Hello?”  
Peter stood still. Waiting to see if whatever made the sound would come out.  
A furry paw came out of the shrub and then moved forward, revealing all of itself.   
A wolf stood there staring at Peter.  
Peter smiled brightly. “Hi Mr Wolf. Sorry if I interrupted whatever you were doing.”  
Peter lifted his arms showing the wolf the wood he collected.   
“I was just grabbing this for the fire. Mr stark is probably waiting for me though so I better get back.”  
The wolf moved his head as if he was nodding.  
“It was nice to meet you. I hope you have a lovely night” Peter lifted his hand slightly to give a quick wave.  
\---------  
Peter dropped the pile of wood by Tony’s feet.   
“I met a wolf in the forest”  
Tony’s head whipped up quickly “What? Are you serious?”  
Peter smiled and nodded. “Yeah he seemed pretty chill. I showed him the pile of wood I collected.”  
Tony ran a hand down his face “Well I hope he is chill like you say and doesn’t come into our camp.”  
“I am sure he is off doing his own thing Mr Stark”  
Tony hummed in agreement “Well anyway, I will get started on our dinner. Baked potatoes and beans.”  
“How many potatoes do we get?” peter asked  
“Don’t worry kid I made sure to bring extra for you. You have six and I have two.”  
“Are you sure you only want two? You can have another one if you want.”  
Tony ruffled Peter’s hair “I’ll only want two kid. That and baked bean will be plenty.”  
“Okay. Just want to make sure you eat plenty too.”  
Tony smiled at him “Thanks kid.”  
\-------  
Tony and Peter were snuggled in close together inside their tent.   
They were full on Potato and beans, and after chatting and roasting marshmallows over the fire they head of to bed.  
Rustling nearby the tent woke Peter.  
It was still night but the glow from the full moon made it easy to see.  
“Mr Wolf?” Peter whispered.  
After no answer Peter carefully got out from underneath the sleeping bag and stepped out of the tent.  
Peter grinned as he saw the wolf standing near the fire pit they had made.  
“I thought it was you.”  
The wolf bowed his head at Peter and then looked up to the moon.  
A loud howl was release from the wolf making Peter jump in surprise but then giggle after.  
The wolf turned to look at him again.  
“You want me to do it to?” Peter questioned.   
The wolf nodded.  
“Okay” Peter moved closer to the wolf and sucked in a breath before howling to the moon.  
The wolf joined him and howled again.  
\------  
Tony jolted awake from the sound of howling.  
“Pete?” Tony turned to see Peter was missing from his spot beside him.  
Tony quickly jumped up and looked out of the tent.  
Tony sighed but smiled as he saw Peter with the wolf. Peter was laughing as he howled at the moon.  
Gosh this kid makes friends with so many animals.   
Tony exited the tent and slowly walked over to Peter.  
“Pete?” he whispered.  
Peter turned and smiled brightly “Tony. Come join us. It is fun” he held out his hand for Tony to grab.  
Tony took his hand and gave it a squeeze.   
He does the wildest things with him he thought, before howling at the moon too.


	5. Gotta save the turtles

“and then Clint face planted into the mud!”   
Peter and Tony burst out laughing.  
Peter had just spent the last twenty minutes of the car ride telling Tony how He and Nat pranked Clint.   
Peter and Nat together were a force to be reckoned with. Anyone who was their target would be owned by the end of the day. It had been a while since they pranked Tony, so he was in fact a little scared of what was to come.   
“That is brilliant kid.” Tony wiped away a tear and gripped the wheel with the other hand.  
“Nat and I already have our next target.”  
Tony took a quick glance at the kid. “Oh god, it’s not me is it?”  
Peter didn’t answer. He only smirked at him.  
Tony groaned making Peter laugh again but then Peter suddenly alerted him.  
“Tony watch out!”   
Peter reached over and helped Tony swerve out of the way.  
Tony put his foot on the brake and looked in the rear-view mirror. He couldn’t see anything.  
“What was it?”  
Peter quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car, rushing off down the road until he stopped and crouched down.  
Tony made his way over and sighed when he saw what is was.  
“We almost killed the Turtle!” Peter’s eyes were wide.  
“far out Pete. You scared the shit out of me.”  
Peter pouted “We couldn’t run him over. He was just trying to get to the lake on the other side” he pointed to the massive lake on the right-hand side of the road.  
Tony’s heart had slowed down from the panic by now. “Well I am glad we didn’t kill him. Why don’t you go take him to the water?”  
Peter smiled and carefully picked up the turtle “Hey buddy. I’ll help you, don’t you worry.”  
Tony watched Peter walk carefully across the road with the small creature held close to his chest.  
Peter placed the turtle down carefully near the water and pave it a pat on his shell.   
“Sorry we almost ran you over. I hope the rest of your day is good.”   
Peter waved goodbye and walked back over to Tony who had his hand stretched out for him to take.  
Peter gladly held his hand as they walked back to the car. “Sorry for scaring you.”  
Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head “It’s alright. Got to save the turtles huh.”


	6. It's a puppy!

Tony was smiling wide as he carried the box into the lounge room.  
Peter sat with his legs crossed and blindfolded on the couch, waiting for Tony patiently.  
Peter rose a brow when Tony had handed him the blindfold. Tony simply rolled his eyes and insisted that he wanted Peter to be surprised by whatever he was doing.  
He carefully placed the heavy box onto the coffee table “Okay you can look now”  
Peter smiled and removed the fabric from his eyes, giving them a quick rub to adjust his sight.  
A large brown box sat in front of him, piquing his curiosity.  
Peter shuffled his butt closer to the edge of the seat and reached out to start opening the top.  
Something from inside bumped against the side of the box and made him jump in surprise.  
He snapped his head up to look at Tony but only saw a huge smile on the older man’s face.  
“wha- what did you buy?” Peter squealed in delight.  
“Open it quick” Tony gestured to the box.  
Peter lifted the lid of the box and was met with big adorable eyes.  
“oh my gosh. Mr. Stark!” Peter was struggling to hide his excitement.  
“You got me a puppy!” Peter was shaking with delight and he carefully leant over and picked up the tiny creature.  
“She has such a nice puppy smell” Peter chuckled as snuggled his face into the dogs and started giving it lots of kisses.  
“I am so glad you like her Pete. What will you call her?” Tony asked as he walked over and gave the puppy a pat.  
“I think I will call her…Tessa” Peter gave another kiss to the dog and looked up at the older man.  
“Thank you so much Mr. Stark. She is perfect” Peter hugged him with one arm and snuggled the puppy between them both.  
Tony placed a kiss on the kids’ forehead “You’re welcome Pete. I love seeing how happy you get over animals so I thought she would be great for you.”  
Peter squeezed Tony tighter.  
“I love you Mr Stark. Thank you so much.”  
“I love you too kid.”  
The both of them laughed when Tessa started squirming in Peter’s arm.   
He placed her down onto the ground and watched as she started sniffing at everything around her.  
Peter got down to the floor and started to sniff too. “This is your new home Tessa. It smells great huh?”   
Tessa yapped and playfully pounced on him, making Tony laugh.  
\------  
It had been just over three weeks since Tony gave Peter his puppy. It has been adorable watching the both of them interact.   
Peter has been keeping up with toilet training Tessa and has even started teaching her commands.   
Tony sighed and ran a hand down his face. He had spent a full day dealing with meetings after Pepper’s constant nagging. He was now exhausted and keen to get home to see Peter and the puppy.   
As soon as the elevator opened laughter filled his ears and immediately brightened his mood.  
It still amazed him how happy the kid made him.  
Tony entered the lounge to see sheets and pillows forming a massive fort.  
“Pete?”  
“Oh! Tessa. Mr Stark is home!” Peter’s giggles and Tessa’s yapping started.   
Tony gently lifted a side of the sheet to peer into the fort. Peter and Tessa were covered in blankets and there was a bowl of popcorn and a bowl of dog treats.   
Tony grinned “Wow Pete. This looks amazing. I hope Tessa helped” He winked and slowly crawled inside, laying down with Tessa between them both.  
“Having fun in here?”   
Peter nodded happily. “Yeah! No drinks are allowed in here anymore though. Tessa accidently kicked one over when she saw her snacks.”  
Tony nodded “Noted. What are we having for dinner? Pizza?”  
“Pizza sounds amazing. We can start watching the movie while we wait for it. Tessa and I both agreed that we should wait until you got back to start a movie.”  
“Thank you Pete. I really appreciate that. What movie did you both decide on?”  
“How to train your dragon!” Peter exclaimed happily and Tessa barked.  
Tony looked at them both, still smiling.  
“Sounds great to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @squishy-parker


End file.
